Happy The Gamer
Happy The Gamer is the first episode of season 1 of the Adult Swim version of Happy Appy. Plot It begins with Happy Appy talking about who he is and about a game he installed from the deep web, he then says if the viewer wants to see his house, he acts silent for a while and than says "you probably said no, but I don't give any shits" and than randomly travels to his house, he then says "welcome to my house" and we get a view of the interior of Happy's house, which only has a computer and a door, he than comes up to his computer and begins playing. The game he is playing is called "Lane Run Shooter MLG 69 Pro Standard With Sound Awesome 420 Edition", he then explains about the game and how to play it and than actually plays the game, he plays 1 round, but than the owner of the game joins the other team, and everyone goes over to that team, even a friend Happy made on the game, Happy than creates a goal for defeating the blue team, he begins to succeed his goal, but when he has to challenge the owner, the owner sets a lifetime ban for him in 1 minute, but while the owner is distracted, Happy defeats the admin, and the ban is cancelled. Happy then defeats all the over users on the other team and Happy wins, and every user is surprised, including the owner, who actually friends him. Happy then plays another round, and he sees a new player, who Happy is calling a noob, but the new player actually defeats Happy, and Happy stays silent for a bit, and than says "Hope you guys enjoyed the video like comment and subscribe and I'll see you next time", but before he could finish his sentence, he explodes, then credits roll. Errors * "Lane Run Shooter MLG 69 Pro Standard With Sound Awesome 420 Edition" is a way too long name for a game. * The explosion in the end is also a green screen, and the background was poorly removed just like in the first pilot. Trivia * The way you play "Lane Run Shooter MLG 69 Pro Standard With Sound Awesome 420 Edition" is by picking a team, red or blue, and than when 8 people are in the game, the game begins, and you run through a straight hallway, killing users on the other team. The way you win the game is by killing all the other users on the other team, or by reaching the other end of the team. It takes one hit to kill a player. * It appears that you can friend people on "Lane Run Shooter MLG 69 Pro Standard With Sound Awesome 420 Edition", but Happy never says anything about this, other than the owner being his friend. * Happy Appy was on the red team in the game. * Although the pilots failed, the episodes seemed okay for it to become a show on Adult Swim, but since the pilots failed, Adult Swim posted episode 1 along with all the other episodes from season 1 on there Twitter, the post has however been removed for unknown reasons. * According to Freddrick, Happy Appy's personality in this episode is suppose to represent that he is MLG, and the game shown in the episode is suppose to represent Call Of Duty. * Happy Appy was in his 3D form in this episode. Video Category:Fanon